Where is the love
by Chiaki Uchiha-Sasusaku
Summary: Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Ino sangat mendambakan pangeran sekolah yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan sering sekali Ino mencurahkan isi hati nya tentang Sasuke kepada Sakura, namun apa jadi nya jika 'Pangeran sekolah' tersebut jatuh hati pada Sakura? Akan kah persahabatan yang telah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun oleh Sakura & Ino hancur?
1. Chapter 1

~Where Is The Love~ Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Naruto Genre: Romance & Friendship Rated: T+ WARNING: MISTYPOS, Garing, Gaje, Alur lambat, Cerita berbeli-belit Cast:: Sasuke.U & Sakura.H Pair: SasuSaku, SaiIno Author: Lucki

**Summary: Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Ino sangat mendambakan pangeran sekolah yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan sering sekali Ino mencurahkan isi hati nya tentang Sasuke kepada Sakura, namun apa jadi nya jika 'Pangeran sekolah' tersebut jatuh hati Sakura? Akan kahh persahabatan yang telah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun oleh Sakura & Ino hancur begitu saja hanya karena seorang 'Sasuke'?**

Happy Reading ^_^ . . . . .

Gadis berambut soft pink berparas cantik dan bermata emerald tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah, dan tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berdering, Ia pun menekan tombol answer dan menaruh handphonenya di daun telinganya

~~Ino is calling~~

.

.

.

"Halo Sakuraa-chaaaaaaan !" Teriak si penelpon dengan suara yang sangat cempreng "Ada apa sih pig? Jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong!" omel Sakura tidak kalah cemprengnya dengan suara si penelpon "Hehe gomen Saku-chan" jawab si penelpon sambil cengengesan "Ya sudah, katakan apa tujuan mu menelpon ku, Ino?" ujar Sakura dengan bosan pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino "Aku hanya rindu padamu setelah 2 minggu lamanya kita tidak bertemu" ucap Ino dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu "Hn, iya iya aku tau kau bersemangat karena ingin bertemu dengan pangeran U-CHI-HA ya Kan?" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan Kata 'Uchiha' "Hehe kau benar sekali, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan bungsu uchiha yang super tampan dan juga super tajir, oh iya kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran "Umm?.. a-k akuu.." jawab Sakura setengah gugup(?) "Hei sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata-chan telah tertular ke kamu ya? Hahaha" Ledek Ino dan sukses membuat Sakura mengeluarkan asap dari telianganya seperti yang ada dikomik-komik -?- "Kau ini bicara apa sih pig?"

"Lalu kau akan berangkat sekolah dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino lagi  
"AKU AKAN BERANGKAT DENGAN SI ALIS TEBAL, PUAS KAU !" teriak Sakura frustasi

"A-p APA? HAHAHAH" Tawa Ino seketika lepas dan membuat putri Haruno kita kesal, Sakura pun menutup telepon Ino.

"Dasar PIG! Beraninya kau menertawakan ku!" gerutu Sakura sambil lompat-lompat gak jelas.

'TINTOOOONNNGGGGGG, TIIINNTOOOOONNNGGG, TIIINNTOONG'

Bell rumah Sakura berbunyi beberapa kali "Iya tunggu sebentaarrrrr" teriak Sakura 'TINTOOOOOOOOOOONG, TINTONG, TINTONG, TINTONG' Bell rumah Sakura berbebunyi kesekian kalinya "Siapa sih? Tidak tahu etikaa bertamu, baka!" gerutu Sakura.

Sakura pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan….

'BLETAK'

"aww" Sebuah pekik-an terdengar sangat memilukan ketika tonjokan mulus sukses mendarat dikepala pemuda yang baru saja memencet bell rumah Sakura. "BISA TIDAK KALAU MEMENCET BELL ITU CUKUP SEKALI SAJA, LEE !" semprot Sakura dengan gemas sampai-sampai terlihat aura hitam yang menjadi backround di scene mereka berdua "Saku-chan kau galak sekali sih" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Lee sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Sakura pun melempar deathglare andalannya seolah berkata 'Biarin, suka-suka gue dong!'

.

.

.

.

~Where Is The Love~

-Konoha High School- adalah sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan sangat elit, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menikmati bersekolah ditempat yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebuah sekolah dikarenakan fasilitas sekolah yang amat sangat 'mewah'

"Sakuraaaaaa-chaaannn.." Teriak Ino dari kejauhan sana sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah Sakura dibarengi dengan dua gadis sekaligus sahabat lainnya yaitu Hinata gadis manis dan pemalu sedangkan yang satunya lagi Teten, gadis tomboy becepol dua.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat sahabat-sahabat yang amat dirindukan nya itu.

"Senang sekali bertemu dengan mu Saku-chan" ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum riang kearah Sakura. "Aku juga senang bertemu kalian" ujar Sakura hampir menitikan air mata haru -?-

"Oh ya Sa-Sa-ku-chan a-ku membawa kabar baik, ki-kita semua akan satu kelas lagi" ucap Hinata tergagap "Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum riang "Hei Hinata-chan, kau menyontek kata-kataku ya? Padahalkan aku ingin mengatakan itu pada Saku." Ledek Ino, yang diledek hanya menunduk dan tersipu malu "A-ano.."

Ketika sedang asik berkumpul dan saling melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing, ke empat sahabat itu di kagetkan dengan kehadiran ke enam pemuda tampan, dan kehadiran merekapun sukses membuat sekolah menjadi ramai dengan teriakan fansgirl mereka yang meneriaki nama mereka masing-masing, terutama

"Sasuke—kun.."

"Sasuke-kun menikahlah dengan ku!" teriak fansgirl dari Sasuke yang mungkin sudah kehilangan kewarasan.

~OPV Sakura~

Yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Mereka Adalah pangeran sekolah, tidak ada satupun gadis disekolah ini yang tidak menyukai mereka, bagaimana tidak? Mereka tampan, cerdas, berprestasi dan juga TAJIR, yah Tajir! Ingat itu, jaman sekarang mana ada gadis yang menyukai pria kere? Tapi kalian jangan menyangka aku juga sama seperti gadis-gadis bodoh disekolah ini yang menyukai mereka, kecuali sahabatku tentunya, mereka hanyalah pemuda-pemuda tampan yang suka menghamburkan uang orang tua mereka dengan Cuma-Cuma dan juga suka mempermainkan hati perempuan seenaknya. Apa perlu aku mengenalkan satu-satu dari mereka? Ya ya baik, aku tahu kalian pasti penasaran dengan enam pemuda itu bukan? Huh baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan mereka, dimulai dari

~Sasuke Uchiha~

Si bungsu Uchiha berwajah tampan, berambut raven berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, mata yang hitam segelap malam membuat siapa saja yang menatap mata nya merasa terhanyut kedunia nya, cool, jenius, dan err-seksi, begitulah jawaban dari gadis-gadis di KHS ini, setiap ditanya 'apa kesan kalian tentang Sasuke Uchiha?' pasti mereka selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang diatas. Sasuke ini sangat kaya, Ralat maksudku kedua orang tua Sasuke lah yang kaya raya, keluarga mereka pemilik 'Uchiha corp' yang terkenal sampai penjuru jepang bahkan dunia. Sasuke sangat digandrungi oleh murid-murid di KHS baik perempuan maupun laki-laki yang agak sedikit 'belok' iyakkss aku mual membicarakan ini, sangat menjijikan! Bahkan guru-gurupun sangat mengaggumi pemuda yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam ini, oke kita ganti ke pemuda selanjutnya

~Neji Hyuuga~

Cowok tampan, beribawa, tegas, dia adalah ketua osis disekolah ini, maka tak heran jika cewek-cewek disekolah ini menyukai cowok bermata lavender tersebut, sebut saja sahabatku Tenten, dia sangat mengaggumi Neji Hyuuga. Dia adalah juara karate tingkat nasional mewakili KHS, usut punya usut Neji di asuh dengan pamanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tou-san nya Hinata-chan, yaa kau benar! Mereka adalah sepupu yang akrab. Oke lanjut ke yang berikut nya!

~Naruto Uzhumaki~

Cowok berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru. Cowok berisik dan bodoh ini adalah teman masa kecil ku, dari dulu sampai sekarang sifatnya tidak pernah berubah, masih saja bodoh dan berisik, tapi walaupun begitu Naruto adalah sahabat yang kusayangi sama seperti aku menyayangi Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Naruto juga termasuk dalam cowok-cowok yang digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis di KHS walau wajah nya tak setampan teman-temannya yang lain, tetapi Naruto mempunyai kharisma tersendiri yang membuat fans nya pingsan ditempat hanya karena pesonanya yang mematikan, bahkan Hinata pun sempat beberapa kali dibuat pingsan dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus oleh nya.

~Sai~

Cowok berambut hitam klimis, bermata onyx, Ia playboy kelas kakap, Sai adalah juara melukis tingkat dunia! Bayangkan dunia, perlu kuperjelas? DU-NI-A yaa walaupun aku tidak suka dengan sikap nya yang seenaknya mempermainkan hati perempuan ini, tapi aku salut dengannya karena sejak kecil Ia sangat mandiri, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia sekarang dia hanya di asuh dengan kakek angkatnya.

~Nara Shikamaru~

Cowok yang memiliki rambut seperti buah nanas ini adalah cowok yang sangat jenius, dia selalu meraih peringkat pertama, dia juga berprestasi dalam permainan catur, Shikamaru pernah mewakili sekolah KHS dengan berlomba catur melawan Suna High School, alhasil? KHS kalah dikarenakan si jagoan kita ini tertidur didalam perlombaan tersebut, ketika ia dinyatakan kalah oleh sang wasit -?- ia hanya menggumam 'Merepotkan!'

Dan…

~OPV SAKURA'S END~

"Hei, siapa lelaki berkepala merah yang berjalan di belakang Shikamaru-senpai?'' Tanya Sakura penasaran entah pada siapa

"Di-dia a-adalah Gaara, yaa na-nama nya adalah Sa-sabaku No Gaara dia anak baru pin-dahan dari Suna" jawab Hinata dengan gagap "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino curiga "Ino Baka! Tentu saja dia tahu dari Neji-senpai!" teriak Tenten.

Karena merasa dipanggil, Neji pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Apa?'' Tanya nya pada Tenten

"Aa.. ti-tidak ada kok Ne-neji-senpai, hanya saja…"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan omongan dari Tenten, Neji pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi bersama pangeran-pangeran lainnya

"Uhh dingin sekali dia" gerutu Tenten.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memberi salam kepada Sakura.

"Hn," dengus Sakura ogah-ogahan

"Uhh dasar Saku-chan selalu saja jutek padaku! Ehh ada Hinata-chan, pagi ini kau cantik sekali" Rayu Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalananya yang tertunda -?-

"Huahh Sasuke-senpai, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah yang begitu ta'mpan?" Ujar Ino sambil senyum-senyum gaje

"Ayo masuk kelas!" sambar Sakura ketus seraya berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat, waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh semua murid akhirnya tiba~~

.

.

.

"Oi Teme, ayo ke kantin, tunggu apalagi? Perutku sudah lapar sekali, aku mau cepat-cepat memesan ramen" rengek Naruto

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangan nya yang terlipat diatas meja menatap Naruto tajam kemudian menjawab "Berisik Dobe! Aku tidak mau makan disini! Semua makanan disini sudah bau!" seru Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya.

"Ya terserah kau mau bilang bau atau tidak, yang penting perutku kenyang, aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga lapar kan Teme? Umm apa Kau sedang tidak jajan yaaa Teme?" ledek Naruto yang hanya dibalas tatapan horror dari sang Uchiha "Sa-santai Teme, aku kan hanya bercanda!" balas Naruto yang ketakutan karena melihat tatapan horror dari Sasuke.. 'Dasar Idiot!' batin Sasuke dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya

"Gaara, kau juga tidak ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum palsu

Yang ditanya hanya menatap lawan bicara nya dengan wajah yang sangat datar dan sukses membuat Sai dkk (kecuali sasuke) sweatdrop. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Gaara akan menjawabnya, Sai pun mengumpatkan dirinya sendiri karena mengajak Gaara yang irit bicara ini berbicara 'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih? Untuk apa aku mengajak si Sabaku idiot ini berbicara?' umpat Sai dalam hati sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Bagaimanaa? Saya ini author baru di ffn hehe ^_^a, jadi mohon maaf yaa kalo banyak sekali typos dan kata-katanya gak nyambung.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang mau buang-buang waktunya buat baca fict abal kayak gini ^_^

Keep or delete?

Akhir kata..

.

.

Review please minna ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

~Where Is The Love~ Desclaimer: Masashi KishimotoGenre: Romance & FriendshipRated: T+WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, Garing, Gaje, Alur lambat, Cerita berbeli-belit, jelek de el :: Sasuke.U & : SasuSaku, SaiIno

**Summary: Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Ino sangat mendambakan pangeran sekolah yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan sering sekali Ino mencurahkan isi hati nya tentang Sasuke kepada Sakura, namun apa jadi nya jika 'Pangeran sekolah' tersebut jatuh hati pada Sakura? Akan kahh persahabatan yang telah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun oleh Sakura & Ino hancur begitu saja hanya karena seorang 'Sasuke'?**

Happy Reading ^_^...

Sementara Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perut.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjukan cengiran manisnya kepada teman-teman nya.

Sakura pun menuju toilet dan tiba-tiba saja Ia menabrak pria paruh baya berambut keperak-perakan dan memakai cadar hingga Sakura terjatuh duduk

"Gomen Sakura" sesal pria tadi

"Tak apa Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah sering ditabrak oleh mu!" Ucap Sakura kepada pria yang diketahui bernama Kakashi sambil mengusap-usap bokong nya yang barusan terbentur lantai.

"Hehe Sakura, bisa kau menolongku?" Tawar Kakashi

"Tolong apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tolong panggilkan Uchiha Sasuke dikelasnya, dan suruh dia untuk menemui ku di ruangan ku!" perintah Kakashi seenak nya

"Humm baikalah" dengus Sakura lesu

"Arigatou Sakura, kau memang murid teladan"

.

.

.

.

Sesampai nya dikelas 12-A~

Sakura masuk ke kelas itu dengan ragu-ragu, pasalnya baru pertama kali Ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

**~POV Sakura~**

Umm kelas ini sepi sekali tapi hanya ada dua orang dikelas ini dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, si senpai kepala merah, yaa, nama nya Gaara Ia sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone yang terpasang. Dan yang satu nya lagi aku tidak tahu siapa, karena wajahnya tengah ditenggelamkan ke dalam lipatan tangan nya mungkin Ia sedang tidur rambutnya seperti pantat ayam..

.

.

Pantat Ayam?

.

.

Berarti itu Sasuke-senpai! Dangan sedikit agak tegang aku pun membangunkan nya dengan pelan.

"Ohayou Sasuke-senpai, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei diruang guru." Ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke-senpai, aku pun menoleh ke arah Gaara-senpai bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan nya, ya perlu ku akui Gaara-senpai sangat keren, wajah stoic nya membuat ku merinding. Karena merasa diperhatikan oleh ku, Gaara-senpai menoleh kan wajah nya dan menatap ku balik, aku pun menampilkan senyuman terbaik ku di depan Gaara-senpai, Namun Ia tidak membalas senyum ku, Ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah datarnya saja uhh menyebalkan. Aku pun melanjutkan tujuan ku kemari untuk membangunkan Sasuke-senpai.

"Sasuke-senpai, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei." Kali ini suaraku sedikit lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya

"…" masih belum ada jawaban dari si pantat ayam ini! Sekarang aku sudah mulai kesal!

"Sasuke-senpai!"

"….."

"Senpai"

"…"

"Apakah dia mati?"

"….."

"SENPAAIIIII KAU DIPANGGIL KAKASHI-SENSEI DIRUANG GURU" habis sudah kesabaranku untuk membangunkannya secara halus.

**~POV Sakura's End~**

Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Gaara mendelik pada Sakura

'Gadis berisik!' umpat Gaara dalam hati.

"Berisik!" teriakan Sakura sukses membangunkan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap horror dirinya. Matanya berkilat tajam

"Go-gomenasai gozaimasu Sasuke-senpai" Wajah Sakura sedikit agak pucat, mungkin karena ketakutan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seperti setan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali berwajah datar

"Ka-kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei diruangannya" jawab Sakura masih dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak mau" Ucap Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali ke lipatan tanganya.

"A-apa?" Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat Sasuke yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya

"Aku bilang tidak mau PINKY BA-KA!" tungkas Sasuke seenaknya

Sakura sangat marah ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang di ajukan pada nya 'PINGKY BAKA'

"Heh apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau maksud Pinky Baka heh? Seenaknya saja kau berbicara! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" balas Sakura dengan penuh amarah

"Siapa?" balas Sasuke datar

"Tentu saja kau tuan U-chi-ha, kau tidak sadar heh? Kalau model rambutmu itu seperti pantat ayam!" cerocos Sakura, kemarahan Sakura membuat dirinya lupa bahwa sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, Ia menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan, sepertinya Ia sangat marah pada Sakura.

'Matanya seperti setan, seram sekali' batin Sakura dalam hati

Padahal peperangan sedikit lagi akan dimulai, tetapi sahabat-sahabat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Oi Teme, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan menatap kedua insan yang sedang saling menatap horror satu sama lain.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba seraya membelai rambut pink Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika Sai membelai rambutnya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas Sasuke daripada harus jadi korban Sai yang berikutnya.

Saat sampai di pintu keluar kelas, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk ngomel-ngomel gaje "DASAR KALIAN, COWOK SETAN! TERUTAMA KAU UCHIHA SIALAN! DASAR PANTAT AYAM IDIOT!" Teriak Sakura sambil menjunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dkk, Sakura pun berlari keluar dari kelas Sasuke sambil ketakutan, sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalau situasi berat akan menimpanya jikala ia mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu kasar pada Sasuke.

"Hoaamm, gadis merepotkan!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap

~POV Sasuke~

Si Pingky itu bilang apa tadi?

.

.

.

Uchiha Sialan?

.

.

.

Pantat Ayam?

.

.

.

Idiot?

.

.

.

Cowok setan?

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi semua kata—kata itu ditujukan padaku!

"Arrghh .." Geram Sasuke frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambut raven nya dan tentu saja itu membuat gadis-gadis yang tidak sengaja melihatnya berteriak histeris karena melihat Sasuke yang sedang stress hari ini, menurut mereka itu sangat keren.

Sai terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya dibuat frustasi oleh seorang gadis.

"Kau mau kubunuh, Sai?" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya namun membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terasa ngeri dan memilih untuk melarikan diri.

**TBC**

Ya sudahlah,, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk buang-buang waktu membaca fict abal bin jelek ini ^_^

Akhir kata

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


End file.
